


The Merge (versión en español)

by CovenParker



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, F/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CovenParker/pseuds/CovenParker
Summary: "¿Por qué tenemos que hacer eso, papi? Yo no quiero lastimar a Jake" al ver los ojos de Lucy llenarse de lagrimas, Kai sintió un peso en su corazón, él no quería que su pequeña niña llorara.Kai se arrodilló frente a su hija de 5 años y puso una mano sobre su pequeño hombro. "Lo hacemos por supervivencia, cuando los gemelos llegan a la edad de 22 años deben fusionarse para que la magia del aquelarre pueda renovarse y tener un nuevo líder"
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Merge (versión en español)

**Author's Note:**

> Esta vez vengo con algo diferente, hay poco Bonkai porque trato de reflejar la visión de Kai con sus hijos respecto a la fusión 
> 
> Más adelante voy a subir la versión en Inglés

"¿Por qué tenemos que hacer eso, papi? Yo no quiero lastimar a Jake" al ver los ojos de Lucy llenarse de lagrimas, Kai sintió un peso en su corazón, él no quería que su pequeña niña llorara.

Kai se arrodilló frente a su hija de 5 años y puso una mano sobre su pequeño hombro. "Es una tradición del aquelarre, lo hacemos por..." _¿Barbarie?_ No, él no podía contarle a Lucy de las atrocidades que acarreaba el antiguo aquelarre Géminis. "... lo hacemos por supervivencia, cuando los gemelos llegan a la edad de 22 años deben fusionarse para que la magia del aquelarre pueda renovarse y tener un nuevo líder"

"Pero tú eres un buen líder, mamá siempre dice que eres el mejor, ¿Por qué no puedes serlo por siempre?" Lo interrumpió en una rabieta su hija y Kai hizo una mueca, miró alrededor del patio y trató de pensar una respuesta razonable para una niña de 5 años.

"¿Recuerdas el mes pasado? ¿Recuerdas que Bunny se fue al jardín del cielo a jugar?" Preguntó con voz dulce y su hijita asintió con la cabeza, Kai se sintió en el pasto y su hija lo imitó. "Con las personas es lo mismo, cariño. Todos venimos con un propósito y cuando lo cumplimos, debemos partir y dejar este plano, nadie existe para siempre"

Lucy abrió los ojos con sorpresa y soltó las lágrimas retenidas de ante, luego saltó a los brazos de Kai donde se aferró con fuerza.

"Yo no quiero que te vayas al cielo, papi, yo quiero que te quedes conmigo para siempre"

Kai quiso reírse y decir que él se iría a un lugar contrario al cielo, pero no lo hizo, solo abrazó a Lucy y le dio un beso en la cien.

"Ahora estoy contigo, Lucy, prometo que encontraré una solución. Jake y tú siempre estarán a salvo"

  
_**___________**_

"No lo entiendo, esto debía servir, era un sustituto lo suficiente fuerte para engañar a la magia" gritó Kai a través de la habitación, Bonnie y Jo no se inquietaron, ellas seguían sentadas en el sofá leyendo grimorio tras grimorio mientras Kai camina por la oficina como un león enjaulado.

El tiempo pasaba y se encontraban en el cumpleaños número 16 de los gemelos, Kai juraba que solo había parpadeado y ellos habían pasado de pequeños bebés que cabían en sus brazos a adolescentes rebeldes que causaban un gran desorden en la casa.

"No tratemos de engañarnos, sabíamos que la sangre de elena y el conjeron no serían suficiente sacrificio" suspiró con resignación Bonnie.

Sí, era nostálgico ver como sus bebés habían crecido, pero en realidad ellos se sentían aterrados, se negaban a perder a uno de sus hijos ante un arcaico ritual del aquelarre. Desde que supieron del embarazo de Bonnie, ellos habían estado buscando una solución, un escape.

Intentaron leer todos los grimorios del aquelarre, buscaron diferentes tipos de magia, desde magia tradicional a expresión y espiritista o de sacrificios, bueno, Kai era el único que investigaba sobre rituales de sacrificios a escondida de los demás.

El último intento fue utilizar la sangre de un doppelgänger, para dar impulso al hechizo, y usar a un conejo como el ser vital débil en la fusión de gemelos. Kai y Jo habían intentado una simulación de fusión de gemelos y si el conejo sobrevivía, podían usar ese hechizo para evitar que Lucy o Jake murieran...

TODO FUE UN MALDITO DESASTRE.

Kai recuerda haber terminado el hechizo e ir a inspeccionar al conejo para encontrarlo muerto y pudriéndose, como si estuviera en estado de descomposición hace mucho tiempo y no unos minutos. Kai había llorado tanto, no por el conejo, había llorado pensando que ese podría ser alguno de sus hijos y algo dentro de él se quebró totalmente.

"Podríamos utilizar la sangre de los dos doppelgänger, crear un nuevo hechizo que le dé impulso al gemelos débil para sobrevivir..." empezó a hablar Jo y Kai la interrumpió con una risa seca.

"Podemos, podemos" imitó con un tono burlón. "Son todas suposiciones, lo que yo necesito son hechos, necesito una confirmación de que no estaré acelerando la muerte de uno de mi hijos" el tono de voz de Kai fue duro y Jo se removió incómoda en su lugar.

"Mira, entiendo, estás aterrado por tus hijos..."

El ambiente en el cuarto se puso electrizante, se podía sentir una pesa y hostil magia en el lugar. "Tú no entiendes nada, Sissy" Kai se paró sobre Jo y ella levantó la vista desde donde estaba sentada. "Si no hubiera tenido gemelos, tú tendrías que sacrificar a tus hijas por el aquelarre. No mientas o trates de engañarte por un momento de que no estás feliz que fueran mis hijos y no los tuyos"

"Kai es suficiente" se interpuso Bonnie levantándose del sillón y parándose a su lado. "Tu hermana no tiene la culpa de nada, no tienes que tirar sus frustraciones con ella" trató de razonar.

Kai volteó su cuerpo y se paró frente a Bonnie. "Es la verdad Bonster, una parte dentro de ella se regocija que fuera el sacrifico de otros y no el de ella. Jo no sabe lo que se siente poder perder a un hijo, nadie lo sabe..."

Bonnie abrió la boca sorprendida. "Yo lo sé, son nuestros hijos los que están en juego por un estúpido ritual de tu aquelarre, así que no intentes ni por un según refugiarte en tu pesar o dolor porque yo también estoy sufriendo" sin nada más que agregar, Bonnie se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Kai suspiró y se derrumbó contra el sillón al lado de su hermana. Puso sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y tomó su cabeza con sus manos.

Permanecieron por minutos en silencio, la magia en el aire haciéndose débil y retrocediendo.

"Lo siento" habló Kai sin levantar la vista hacia Jo. "Me estoy comportando con un total idiota y arruinó todo. Te lastimo a ti y a Bonnie, ¿Por qué son tan difíciles las personas y los sentimientos?" Habló con voz rota.

Jo apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, pero no hablo.

_**___________**_

  
"Saben lo que tiene que decir" habló Kai y tanto Lucy como Jake, ahora de 20 años, asintieron. "Empiecen" 

Ambos gemelos empezaron una lucha mientras Kai corregía posturas y recomendaba una diversidad de hechizos para que utilicen. No solo debían conocer el combate mágico, debían están preparados para una pelea física y poder combinar ambos combates en un campo de batalla.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?" Llegó la voz enojada de Bonnie al patio y los gemelos dejaron de luchar para ver a su madre, Kai fue el más lento en reaccionar y se dio vuelta con una sonrisa fingida.

En la puerta corrediza de la cocina, que daba al patio, estaba parada Bonnie sosteniendo un pequeño reloj con diversos engranajes, parecía basura, pero cualquier mago (y más del aquelarre géminis) podría reconocerlo por lo que era: un ascendente.

"¿Haz perdido la cabeza? Porque todas esas noches sin dormir deben haberte hecho hacer esto" enfatizó Bonnie moviendo el ascendente sin cuidado.  
"¿Para qué quieres un ascendente?"

Kai se acercó a largas zancadas a su esposa y trató de quitarle el ascendente, pero Bonnie fue más rápida y lo alejó de él.

"Podemos discutir esto luego, Bon. No es el momento" apuntó con la cabeza a los gemelos que escuchaban atentos la discusión, pero cuando su madre volteó a verlos, ellos se alejaron más y fingieron charlar.

"No, este es el momento" en un segundo la mirada de molestia de ella pasó a ser una de lástima, Bonnie tomó una de las manos de Kai con su mano libre. "Necesito que hables conmigo Kai, me siento tan sola y solo tengo una versión media de mi esposo, me gustaría que la versión completa de él volviera conmigo y me hablara o por lo menos durmiera una noche completa conmigo" 

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de la bruja Bennett, pero se negó a soltarlas.

Kai soltó su mano para poder atraer el cuerpo de Bonnie contra el suyo y abrazarla, ella escondió su cabeza contra el pecho de él en consuelo.

"Ya no sé qué pensar, qué hacer y ahora descubro que estás trabajando en un ascendente, ¿Para qué querrías eso?" Preguntó con voz ahogada Bonnie.

"No hay solución, Bonnie" respondió con voz seria Kai. "Intentamos todo, cada vez falta menos para la fecha y no puedo permitir eso, tal vez si yo... si yo fuera el líder del aquelarre para siempre..." 

Kai no tuvo que terminar de explicar su plan, Bonnie lo conocía perfectamente y podía descubrir lo que él pensaba.

"No, me niego a creer que harías eso" trató de alejarse de Kai, pero él la apretó más contra su pecho como si quisiera recordar eso momento para siempre.

"Ya estuve en un mundo prisión antes, Bonster, ¿Por qué no lo estaría por mis hijos?" A pesar de la incomodidad que mostraba el cuerpo de Kai, su voz era todo lo contrario, él no tenía duda. "Entraría voluntariamente a un mundo prisión por la eternidad y Lucy y Jake no tendrían que fusionarse nunca, ellos podrían tener vidas normales, sus hijos, sus nietos podrían tener vidas normales" intentó razonar con Bonnie.

"Solo estás retrasando lo inevitable, Kai" respondió con voz triste la bruja.

_** ____________** _

  
"Él está tan callado, tan tranquilo, es aterrador" expresó con confusión Caroline y todos le dieron la razón.

Damon miró en la dirección de Bonnie y Kai que estaban abrazos sobre la reciente tumba de _Lucila Parker, amada hija y hermana, "Ida, pero nunca olvidada"_

**_2018-2040_**

  
"No la pude salvar, no pude salvar a nuestra bebé, Bonster" la voz de Kai salió rasposa debido a todos los gritos que dio la noche anterior. "Yo le prometí..."

"Lo sé" Bonnie apretó más su agarre sobre la cintura de Kai, no sabía si tratando de sostenerlo a él o a ella misma.

Porque ese era el final de la fusión de gemelos dentro de su aquelarre, era una maldición de la cual no podían escapar. Ellos pensaron que podían ser más inteligentes, pero la fusión siempre los perseguiría, tarde o temprano tendría que cumplirse.

**Author's Note:**

> Pueden dejarme en comentarios cómo se sintieron respecto al one-shot, lo apreciaría


End file.
